Wedding Night
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Tenzin goes from impatient to patient. And the cycle continues.


**'heRsheys says:** I'm going to post this here because... seriously, guys! Why isn't there a single Pemzin smut here at FFnet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LoK.

* * *

**Wedding Night**

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**

* * *

Tenzin shook hands with another air acolyte for what felt like the 137th time that night, but who the hell's counting? He looked at the woman beside him. His wife. His Pema. He watched as she, too, shook hands and laughed with the other guests. He felt a smile form on his lips as he watched Pema accomodate the guests; still so lively, so lovely. She was practically glowing and beaming at other people.

Tenzin puffed out his chest a little as smugness overcame him. This girl - this woman, was his; and he hers. Annoyance came when he watched the clock for nth time. Thirty minutes. Can things go any slower? He really wanted to be with Pema. Alone. Just the two of them. Instead, here they were, mingling with people who's half of the population he was sure he didn't even know. Never in Tenzin's life did he feel so impatient. And that's saying something.

"Tenzin?" he heard a very familiar voice asked. He turned and stared at Pema's worried face. "Is everything all right?"

He took hold of both of Pema's hands and kissed the knuckles. "When are we going to get out of here?"

With a blush staining her cheeks, Pema laughed. "Patience, love. You, of all people, should posses that kind of trait. Especially now."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at no one in particular and frowned. "Well, it seems I don't posses it right now and have no intention to for the next, I don't know, thirty minutes or so, maybe?."

Pema opened her mouth to give back a retort but stopped short when she heard clinking of utensils against glass. Shouts of demands echoed throughout the room and she laughed again when Tenzin cupped her face between his hands and kissed her -second time that day- in front of everyone.

Hearing the click of the door behind him, Tenzin sauntered over to Pema, wrapping his arms around her waist, flushing her back against his chest. "Finally," he muttered, kissing the crown of her head. "Finally," he repeated, this time his lips hovered along her neck.

"Tenzin."

"I love how you feel," he mumbled as he turned her around. "Knowing that now I'll be able to take you," he grabbed at the obi of her kimono and loosened it. "That I'll be able to make love to you ," the obi fell on the floor with a quiet thud as Pema's breath hitched when Tenzin moved opened her dress, her shoulders now exposed. "I won't stop, Pema."

Pema clutched at Tenzin's robe and let out a moan as his hands ghosted over her skin, warming it, burning it. "No. Don't." She lifted her lips to his, removed his robe as his tongue slid past her lips. Dominance was fought and they broke off momentarilly to finally discard his top.

It always surprised him how soft she was. Lips, skin. Everything about her was so bright, so vivid yet the softness was still there. And her heart - oh, her heart -, also so soft, so kind, so loving the ache hurt deeply.

Grabbing the hands that was clutching his shoulders, Tenzin muttered, "You have such small hands," So delicate yet so tireless, he thought as he lowered her to the bed. He continued to nudge the dress more, slipping it off her shoulders. He linked his fingers with her, pressed his face to her breast. Soft, scented, smooth.

With a hum in her throat, she arched toward him, assent and invitation. His lips touched her shoulders, glided down the line of her throat before going back to the swell on her chest. His lips brushed over the edge of the lace, then his tongue swept under, and her fingers tightened on his.

Tenzin released her hands to take his over her, over her skin, over the silk and lace. Nuzzling at her throat, he flicked open the catch of her bra, and once again linking their fingers, he lowered to her breasts. She gasped and spasmed when he circled her nipple with his hot mouth.

Pema's hips jerked up against Tenzin and he groaned at the sensation, the rumbles of from his mouth going over to the hard nub that was still in between his lips. Wanting to feel it again, he bit her nipple then suckled like a child would. As expected, her hips jerked up at his again, though this time, she rolled her hips against him.

He gasped as he felt himself harden even more. Yanking her dress fully open, Tenzin stared in awe at the woman beneath him.

Pema squirmed and moaned as Tenzin trailed his fingers from the swell of her breasts, down to her stomach, then finally stopping at the edge of her underwear. She locked her hands behind his head and urged him toward her, capturing his lips once more and moaning as his hand slid underneath her underwear.

He felt the curls then continued south until he found her sex. Her hips jerked up again and he began to slide his fingers against her folds.

She gasped and moaned against his mouth as he continued his ministrations. "Tenzin," she groaned out and before she knew it, his middle finger slid inside her. Pema cried out as pleasure coursed through her.

Tenzin reveled at how wet his wife was and picked up his pace, enjoying the shortened gasps and screams Pema was making.

So close at her release, Pema clutched at him, riding in that crest, until the wave broke, and her hands slid away to lie limp.

Like that, Tenzin thought as he undressed. Just like that, open, exposed, drenched in pleasure.

He took her mouth again first, drowning her in the kiss. Then he slipped into her, into hot, wet silk.

Now he trembled, steeped in her, trembled in the quick desperate wanting of her. But he gave long, slow strokes. Torturous, glorious.

He gripped her hands, linking them as beat followed beat. The air thickened, seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. He saw her face as he said her name - or maybe only thought of it.

But her eyes opened, locked on his. Hands and bodies joined, he lowered his lips to hers. Complete as they took that long, slow slide off the edge together.

* * *

Lool! I'm not perverted, I just really love Pemzin so much! This is my first ever rated M fic. xO


End file.
